


Dana's Journey

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was high in the sky. It was about noon. A young girl was quietly sitting by the river, watching the calm, soothing current wash over the stones. She herself, like the gentle river, was a quiet girl; a calm-natured creature. She just sat quietly and watched.  
Her name was Ali. She was a small-ish girl; about the average height for a girl her age, but still kind of small. Her skin was a very light shade of brown and her watchful eyes were big and dark, like the color of burn wood. Her black, shoulder-length hair was straight and soft, like the main of a dark filly.   
Her attire was plain: a white blouse-like shirt, decked with simple patterns of red on the short sleeves. Her loose, silk-like pants were a slight tan-ish color. Her over all clothing looked too big for her body from the way they dropped, but over all, she was comfortable.  
Ali continued staring at the gentle waters when she heard someone coming up behind her. She turned around and smiled to her approaching friend.   
Dana was an albino looking girl, somewhat with the creamiest of creamy fair skin, boy short white hair, the color of a pure white snowflake, with the bluest like the sky blue eyes wearing a white poet's shirt with black trousers and block knew length boots with a teal over coat came walking over to Ali.  
"Hello," Ali greeted, with her soft voice. "It's not time to go back yet is it? I just want to stay out here a little longer."   
Ali never did like the rules and traditions of the tribe. Females were always looked down upon. She was lucky enough to go beyond the gates for ten minutes, if she could.  
"No it's not time to go back yet. We still have a few minutes" Dana answered honestly. She hated the fact that the men in the tribe were sexist and she was always constantly bullied and looked down upon by the people of the village because she looked different than them. They made fun of her eye color hair color and skin color. You see, Ali was a native to the tribe, born and raised there her whole life. Dana was born very far away and when her ship wrecked, the natives found her when she was a baby and raised her ever since. She hated what the natives wore so one day she found a trunk full of men's clothes and began dressing like a dude from that day on. She loved the loose comfortable clothing that she began to wear.   
Even though her friend was different, Ali still loved being with her. Her uniqueness was what she admired most, since everyone have been following the same boring tradition since the beginning of time.   
Dana's composition and sympathy made their friendship all the more heart-warming to her, in contrast to her other fellow peers of the tribe.  
"Well, that's good," Ali said, sitting back down on the bank of the river. She ran her hands through the water. "Dana, I know I've asked you this before," she said, "but, don't you... umm... ever want to see what else is out there?"  
She looked at her friend with a curious look in her eyes.  
"Yes yes I do want to see the outside world. I am tired of just being here all the time. I want to explore the world but we would have to forsake and drop everything to do that but I have been waiting to get out of this hell place for a long time. So I am game" she said with a smile to her friend.  
Ali smiled back, but before she could say anything, the drums started to sound. Ali looked back with a slight groan. (The drums were the signal for all females to be in doors at this time.)  
Ali stood up.   
"Let's go," she sighed, looking at the ground in disappointment.  
"Let's not go back Ali. Let's travel and find and explore this world. We need to get away from here. Life here is no good for us" Dana pleaded with her friend. She tried to pull her friend to come with her but Ali wouldn't budge.  
"Dana, we can't leave," she said, rather surprised her friend picked now of all times to go on an adventure. "I know it stinks to stay behind those walls and live under those rules, but we really can't go running off like this yet."  
Suddenly, there was a snap of a twig. The sudden sound made both Ali and Dana turn around. They stood there, frozen, their eyes peeling into the woods across from the river. It was quiet and still, but something did not feel right.  
Ali started to get antsy. This kind of silence was uncomfortable for her. She held onto Dana' s arm for comfort; for her and herself. That's when there was a rustle from the tree tops. Both girls looked up in time to see something drop from above.   
A net had now fallen on top of them. Ali screamed and Dana cried out as they got entangled inside. They were struggling to break free, but the net was made of very tough materials to break out of. They gasped as 4 very large shadows approached them as they jumped from the treetops down to the ground.   
Both girls looked up at the dark figures is horror. They still could not see them clearly, but their forms did not look human at all.  
"Nice catch, Don," a voice said, "but don't they seem a bit young?"  
"A catch's a catch, Leo," another voice said. "Besides, it don't matter how old they are. As long as they're fun."  
Dana growled. Ali let out a croak as she tried again to break free.   
"Watch what you say, Raph," the voice answered back in a harsh tone. "We still need to be honorable towards them."  
"Yeah, yeah," answered the other voice. "Donnie, hurry up and spray that stuff on them so they will go to sleep. We can't have them making noise and alerting the villagers."  
Dana gasped by what they said. 'As long as their fun?' She didn't like the sound of that. She was saving herself someday for the man she was going to marry and love. It can't end not like this. She truffled really hard to get out, pushing against Ali, who was starting to shiver. She pulled out a knife from her boot and began cutting the net. However much to her dismay the knife did not even leave a scratch in the net. To her horror the figures were coming closer and closer to them.   
Before the girls could even take a glimpse at the creature, a sweet-smelling fume was sprayed in their faces. Everything started to blur and their heads felt heavy. It wasn't long before both of them blacked out.   
It wasn't until about a hour later that both of the girls woke up and found themselves tied to a pole and they were sitting oh the ground. They looked around and saw they were in a hut of some kind but this was not their village.  
"Where are we Ali? I don't want to be here. I am scared"   
Ali tugged against her restraints, gasping in high pitches of fright. Her heart was racing as she looked around wild-eyed, but she tried to calm herself down.  
She breathed, "I don't know where we are. But we have to get out of here."  
All of a sudden, the tent flaps burst open. The girls held their breath as their four captors walked in. They were even more surprised when they saw their captors in the light. All four of them... were some sort of turtle-creatures.   
Dana still scared was trying to break free. She realized that all of her knives were gone. When she was out cold they must've confiscated them from her. She was really angry and mad now.  
"When I said I wanted to go on an adventure, this isn't what I meant! Let us out of here! Please let us go" she said as tears were now starting to stream down her cheeks.  
Ali was about to lose her composure, too, until one of the turtles scampered up to them and knelt beside them. "See? Told yah they would go nuts when they woke up," he said, his blue eyes perky and beaming behind his orange mask.  
This turtle had the face and the composure of an over friendly guy. He had a big smile as he looked the two girls over.   
"You've made your point, Mikey," another turtle said. He was wearing a blue mask. He looked to be very disciplined and stern. He held himself is such a way of confidence that is made Ali's stomach twitch just by looking at him.  
He stepped forth, the girls still shaking in their bandages. "Hello, ladies. Don't let our appearances scare you. We won't hurt you."  
"Oh really? If that's true then why did you kidnap us against our will? We were supposed to go in because of stupid curfew time for females but when we go back we are going to get it big time. They will whip and hit us pretty bad if we break the tribe's rules" Dana shouted. Thinking about it now as she said that she cried even harder now.  
Ali kept completely silent and still out of fear, darting her eyes at her distraught friend and the turtles.  
"Do whatever we say, or you'll get the same," the turtle in the red mask said. He was the biggest of them all. He crossed his thick, muscular arms as he glared down at Dana. His nostrils flared as he snorted at her.   
"Raph!" The blue masked turtle snapped. He turned his attention back to the girls. "You're members of that tribe, yes? They have always been our enemy. They've killed many of us, so it's time for us to return the favor. But..." He sliced the bandages from the girls, "I live by a code not to murder innocent lives, like yourselves." Though he untied them, both girls had a leash chain tight around her wrists. "We will not harm you, but you will have to live under our rules. Understand?" He tugged them forth, making sure they got the message so he won't have to repeat himself. Both girls fall at his feet.  
Dana gasped. She stopped crying but she was still angry and mad and upset. She sat up and told the one with the blue mask, "Fine. Seems like we got no other choice anyway. My life is over anyway. My life had always been hell and this is no different. I have had things done to me I can't even describe. Anyway excuse my rambling just treat us with respect. We are not toys or objects. We are living things with souls and hearts" Dana said.   
"She talks a lot, huh?" the one in the orange mask said. He crouched next to Ali. She froze, eyes wide as she stared at him. Amused by this, he stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand. "Does she talk at all?" he asked.  
Dana eyed the turtle, glaring at him for touching her friend, but she was now just quiet. She didn't say anything more. She looked over at Ali. She was distraught and upset but she stayed silent the whole time.   
"Well, I guess we'll do the claiming later," the turtle said chipperly as he got up.  
"Alright, enough, Mikey," the blue turtle said. "Its getting late. It's time to clean you two up before you go to bed." He handed Dana' s chain to the red masked turtle and Ali's chain to the purple masked turtle. "Get them clean and that's it. Nothing other than that, got it?"  
"Right," the red masked turtle said with a smirk as he tugged on Dana' s chain, making her growl.  
"Raph, I mean it."  
"Ok, ok," he a answered with a snort.   
The red clad turtle, Raph, was still holding onto Dana's chain.  
"Y'know for a girl dressing like a dude you sure are hot"  
Dana simple did not even look at him.  
"I can wash myself you know. I don't like people watching me when I bathe let alone people washing me" Dana said triumphantly and proudly.  
"Go for it. See if I care," he said with a shrug, "but I'm still holding on to your leash. They're of Donnie' s own design. You can't get out of them."  
The purple clad turtle, called Donnie, nervously held onto Ali's chain, slowly guiding her to the bath. "Come on, come on," he encouraged, very nervously. Donnie was the most slinder of the turtles. He wasn't that muscular, but he was still big. It was like he was as shy as Ali herself.   
Still silent, she followed, hesitantly, guided by the gentle pulls of the chain.   
"Don't look! Turn around. I am not going to escape. I promise." Raph groaned and turned around. And with that Dana started taking off her clothes and she began washing herself.  
When Donnie got Ali to the bath, he spoke softly to her. "Come on. I promise I won't look or do anything to you. Please, just wash yourself." He, too, turned his back to her.  
Raph stood there with his shell towards Dana, thumping his foot impatiently as he waited.Ali slowly started washing herself as she kept an eye on Donnie.   
Raph was really getting impatient now. "Look just knock it off already! It takes time it do this. I said don't look so don't you even think about turning around!"  
"I'd watch my tone if I were you, girlie," Raph growled. Then he gave a hard tug on the chain. "I've really had a long day, so don't make it worse. Actually, maybe I could switch with that quiet one tonight." He scratched his head, thinking that was not a bad idea.  
Dana snapped at his words. "Don't you dare do anything to her or I swear I will make you wish you were never born!" The hard tug on the chain did not even faze her. Once she was done bathing she told Raph about it."Fine now I am done"  
He dropped a towel on her head, carelessly, and guided her over to a large hunt.  
Ali finished up as well. She still didn't say anything. She was one of those types of shy people who doesn't say a word until she knows the person well enough. Even growing up with Dana, it took awhile for her to warm up to her. But this... this is different. She and Dana were captives.  
"So what now? Where are you taking me now?" Said Dana as she was getting dressed back into her clothes once she dried off.  
Donnie brought Ali over to another large hut as well. "Come along..." he shyly and calmly said.  
The blue masked turtle, Leo, came in, now.   
"We're going to decide exactly what we're going to do with you two in the morning," he said.  
"Leo, come on. Can't we just get it over with tonight?"   
"Really, Raph? We need to figure this carefully. Enemies, or not, they're still females." Leo unchained them and wrapped the chained around his belt. "You will sleep here tonight." He said.  
"Ok fine," Dana snorted, crossing her arms.  
Ali didn't say anything.  
"So, when do we get to decide who is going to have them first?" Mikey said as he followed Leo and Raph out.  
"I hope you sleep comfortably" Donnie said to Ali.  
The door was shut and locked tightly.  
Ali finally let out a breath, relieved they were gone. She sat in silence for a moment, thinking over the gentleness if the purple masked turtle. Then she turned towards Dana.   
"Are you ok?" She asked her friend.  
"No I am not ok? How could I possible be ok? My life is over now. We are probably going to be their prisoners for the rest of our lives. And just when I was finally going to go on adventures and have my own life this happens plus I hate that red masked turtle Raph with a passion. He is so mean to me. I can't take this anymore!" She started crying now and Ali went over to her and comforted her.  
Ali needed a strong person to be with her, to help keep her strong too, but Dana needed that person more. Ali rested her head on her friend's shoulder to try to help calm her down. In all her life, Ali never though she would miss home this much. Dana knew she was never going to have a life ever again. But she just clung onto Ali with all her might and she hugged her very tightly, afraid she was going to lose her. She loved Ali with all her heart. She was like a little sister to her and the only family that Dana ever really knew. 

Suddenly, the clanking of the lock opened up the door. The girls woke up with a start. Mikey was the first to waltz in. He had a big smile on his face as he sang, "Good morning, ladies!" Dana wasn't exactly happy to see them. Ali displayed a more worried, blank expression than anything else.  
"What is it now? Waking us up like that. I need more sleep. I was up all night" Dana said as she had dark circles under her eyes."How did you fare Ali?"  
She would have answered in words, but couldn't, still suppressed by nervousness when all three of them walked in next. Leo stepped forth.

"I understand living creatures of intelligence should not be treated like expendables. Deciding this was no easy task last night. But, it's decided: The four of us will take turns with each of you. Understand? We all claim you both. Living under our hold, you will apply to our rules. If you do not, the consequences will be... unfortunate." Leo turned to mikey. "Like I said, you may have your first pick of the day. The one you leave, Donnie will take."  
The girls didn't want to say anything. Dana was pretty miserable. This was how it was going to be from now on. She started to fall back asleep until Raph roughly pushed her.  
"Pay attention," he snorted.  
"Ooooohhhh, someone's cranky they didn't get to go first," mikey smiled.  
"Don't rub it in."   
"Well, since I'm feeling very chipper today, and you seem to have so much fun with her, guess I'll take short-hair here."  
"Wait what exactly are you guys going to do to us? What do you mean by taking turns?" She said as she backed away get getting scared at what that entailed and what that meant.  
"You'll do whatever we want you to do," Leo said. "Raph and I will be out hunting for a few hours, so Donnie and mikey will be staying here. Do as they say, and keep out of trouble." Raph grabbed his hunting tools and followed Leo out into the forest.  
"Have fun, guys," mikey yelled. Grabbing Dana by the hand he dragged her to his tent. "Come on, short-hair. We're going to go racing." He grabbed his gloves and an extra pair for Dana out of his trunk and dashed into the forest, the opposite direction where Leo and Raph went. Mikey wanted nothing more than a competitive playmate.  
"Fine. But what do you mean by racing exactly?" Dana said as she was dragged along by mikey.  
"Raph won't mind us barrowing his chariot." Mikey pulled.out his horse draw chariot and Raph's horse drawn chariot. "There's a river straight ahead. Whoever gets there first and back here wins!"  
"Uh ok fine. But I have never rode a hires drawn chariot before. I will do my best" so they started their horse drawn chariot race and mikey was in the lead and Dana was behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the turtle's camp, Donnie had taken Ali to his tent. She cowarded in the corner, feeling alone and vulnerable now that Dana was gone.  
"Don't be scared," Donnie said, keeping his distance from her, "I'm not going to do anything to you." They continued staring at each other for a while, until Donnie looked away to tend to a desk in the corner on the room, piled with all sorts of papers and gismos; some sort of devices Ali had never seen. "I'll just be working over here," he said. "Don't do anything that will make me have to punish you. I really don't want to, please." He sat down and started riling through some books and Ali just stood there, quietly.  
"Hey I am winning! The orange masked turtle said.  
"I told you I have never do e this before. You must've done this a thousand times"  
As they got closer and closer to the river mikey went do fast he was a blue to Dana. He went to the river first and he won.  
"Ha!" Mikey cheered. "Let's go again!" Dana groaned. All the while she was thinking about Ali. She just hoped she was ok.  
"Ugh fine. Guess I got no choice anyway" said Dana as she sighed.  
Ali still did not move from her spot. Although Donnie said she saw free to move around, she wasn't sure what she could do that didn't count as trouble. Being still and quiet was all she knew to keep herself out of trouble.   
Every so often, Donnie looked up from his work, curiously watching her. He didn't want to scare her by telling her to 'stop standing there,' so he remained quiet as well. However, he couldn't help getting this feeling about her.  
"Alright that's enough now. We have been going at this for 2 hours now. I am tired. You won every single race. I stink at this okay?" Said Dana to mikey. Dana wanted to go find Ali and make sure she was okay.  
Mikey cocked an eye ridge at her. "Did you just tell me what to do? I know I'm the youngest of my brothers, but I know the difference between a master and a prisoner." He unhooked a chain leash from around his belt. "Am I going to have to use this?"  
"N-no I'm sorry." Said Dana as she backed away really scared and frightened now. She just did as she was told and she didn't mouth off anymore. She did whatever mikey wanted her to do.  
During that time, Leo and Raph returned from their hunt. Dragging in a large buck and dumping it in the butchery ditch, Leo went to his tent to clean up. Raph stopped by Donnie's tent.   
"Any trouble here?" he asked, eyeing Ali with a smirk.  
"No," Donnie answered rather quietly. "No trouble at all."  
Raph nodded and left the two quiet mice alone. Now, he wondered where Mikey and the other one went off to. Dana was tuckered out. Mikey wouldn't stop forcing her to do things for hours or what seemed like hours. She was really afraid ever since mikey threatened her to put a chained leash back on her and she is scared and worried for Ali at the same time. She really wanted to see her friend but she knew she couldn't.  
"Leo and Raph should be back by now," Mikey said. After all that racing, it was like he still had a full tank of energy to burn off. He wasn't the least bit tired. "Come on, let's head back. Race you back!"  
"Ugh fine okay you're on" she said as they began racing back. Mikey won of course again and they met up with Raph and Leo.  
Donnie exited out of his tent. Ali followed after him. The two of them were awkwardly quiet, like they haven't been talking all morning.  
"Looks like you guys caught lunch," Mikey said, looking in the butcher ditch.  
Dana just walked up next to mikey. She didn't say anything. She was too scared out of her mind to say anything.  
"Awesome! We'll get cook'n as soon as we can!" he said. He roughly rubbed Dana's hair and skipped off with Raph to get the butchering knives ready. Donnie s undeceive whether he should join them or not, but, without saying a word, he gentle pushed Ali towards Dana and went with his brothers.  
Finally free to talk, though feeling as if she was under some kind of spell, Ali whispered to her friend, "What happened? You look tired."  
"Oh yeah I pretty much am exhausted. Mikey made me horse chariot race him and doing other activities for so long my body is worn out. Of course when I tried to say no more he threatened me with a chain leash!" Said Dana almost starting to cry.  
She looked at her, rubbing her shoulder. She wanted to tell her, 'It's ok,' but was it really ok?  
"So how was your time with quiet shy Donnie huh? I bet he didn't do anything to you or say anything threatening to you" she said all pouty and upset.  
Ali shook her head. All Donnie did was work. She couldn't see exactly what he was doing over a his desk, but he didn't say anything to her the entire time.  
"I see. I guess you and him didn't really talk at all to each other huh?"  
She shook her head, feeling bad that Dana used a whole lot of energy while she just sat quietly the entire time. "I... I'm... sure it will be ok," she said. "It could be worse, yes?"  
"I'd rather die then be a prisoner any longer. I can't take it anymore. I hate all of them" she said with anger and fury in her voice.  
Ali fearfully backed away. This was not a good time for Dana to get angry. Last time she got angry with the villagers they had her taken to the underground detainment for the night. She'd hate to think what these turtles would do to her.  
"Dana," Ali said, "Dana, you have to calm down."  
"Ugh fine. Deep breaths deep breaths." She tried her best to calm down but she was hot headed rash and had a quick temper like a certain red bandana wearing turtle.  
"Chow will be ready soon, ladies," they heard Mikey shout. Dana only growled at that. Ali didn't like that look in her eyes at all. She was planning something.  
"So Ali what do you want to do or talk about? I am tired but I am still bored" as Dana looked over at her best friend.  
"Well... it's a fat chance, but do you think the others will come looking for us?"  
"I doubt it. No one really cares that much about us in our village anyway"  
She slightly sighed and rested her head on her knees.  
"We can't try to run away or else we'll get physically hurt because of the whipping is or hitting us. I hate pain. So let's go along with what they say for now"  
She thought over what she said. The blue masked turtle, Leo said they won't hurt them. Of course, there would undoubtedly be consequences if they try to run away, but they won't kill them, she was sure. If Dana really didn't like it here that much she would try to run away, but being captive under complete stranger with different rule, she understood why Dana wanted to stay. The costs were too high.  
"Hey, I'm gonna lie down for a while. I'm beat," the girls heard a voice say. It sounded like Raph. He walked out of the butcher tent and looked at the girls. "Hey, Leo. You mind I barrow a lady for a while?"  
"We can't run away Ali. It's too risky. Until we find a way to get out of here let's play by their rules" Dana whispered to Ali. Ali just simply nodded at that. When they heard what Raph said Dana gulped because she knew it was going to be her.  
"Let's go, short-hair," Raph said, grabbing her by the wrist. He tugged her up and eyed Ali. He stroked her hair and said, "Next time, squirt."  
"What are you going to do? Please just tell me. I don't mind and I don't care anymore." She said as Raph dragged her along.  
He laughed. "Just need some company while I'm sleeping," he said. "That's all. I'm not gonna do anything to you." He pushed her into his tent. There was a large bed alongside the wall. He pushed her to sit down on the bed has he undressed. "You know, your tribe would take members of my village, too. The would beat them, work them to death, and leave them to die along side outside their walls. I was too young to remember any of that. Only me and my brothers are left. We swore vengeance." He looked at her, rather angrily. "But we're not killers."  
"Well that is very sad and all I am sorry for your losses. I really am. You know what? It's better you guys kidnapped me anyway. I hated it there. I hate the village. Just because I look different than them I was despised and shunned by the villagers. They thought I looked weird. So in a way you guys saved me from there and for that I thank you but how long do you plan on keepng us prisoners? The villagers aren't going to come save us anyway." She sighed with sadness or relief or whatever it was she was feeling.  
Raph looked at her, rather confused. "And your little friend, out there?" he asked, pulling off his mask.  
"Well she was born and raised in the village so I am sure they are looking for her and will come save her but they won't save me. They are probably glad that I am finally gone"  
He cocked his head at her. "She's your friend, yes? What would make you think she would willingly go back with them, without you?"  
"No it's not that. I mean I know deep down in my heart she won't go back without me but it hurts to know that there are people out there that care for her while I am all alone. I cane far away and was shipwrecked here. I was lucky enough that they didn't kill me"  
He just looked at her. Then he shrugged. "Alright then." He sat next to her, scooping her up and lying on the bed, not getting under the covers. "You'll be fine here."  
"No no that either. Trust me I don't plan on staying here. Once I get my freedom back I wanted to go on adventures and travel around the world. But that all depends how long I am going to be your prisoner" she shrugged as she tried to move away from Raph and tried to get out of his hold but he wouldn't let her.  
"Whatever you say," he laughed. "Bet that squirt is planning the same thing," he closed his eyes. "Why would you care about her anyways?"  
"Because she is my only friend. I won't let anything or anyone hurt her. I love her and I care about her. I would even lay down my life for her. She is my only family I have" Dana said to him angry and mad at him.  
He, unfortunately, didn't hear her. He was asleep already, arm still around her to keep her from leaving. She just sighed and shifted do that she wasn't directly on him because she didn't want to be. She started to fall asleep in his arms but away from his chest. She started thinking about Ali and if she was alright. Ali wasn't hungry. Lunch was ready, but she didn't eat anything. Eventually, Donnie came up to her. He knelt in front of her, studying her closely.   
"We need to eat something to keep up your strength."  
She slightly shook her head. "No thank you," she whispered.   
She flinched as he brushed her cheek with his knuckles. "You're thin enough as it is," he said. He was trying to help.  
She looked at him and said, "You're very kind, but I'll be ok."  
Raph and her were continuing to sleep until about 2 hours later she woke up and she tried to struggle to get out of his grasp but his grasp was too strong. She sighed gave up and fell back asleep.  
After a while, Ali started to feel droopy. She struggled to stay awake.  
"Little one?" She heard Donnie say. She looked up at him. "You don't look good. Do you need help?"   
She lazily shook her head. "I'll be ok," she said. She tried standing up. Her head spun and her stomach ached. She groaned out, "Dana?" Ali collapsed, only to fall in Donnie's arms. He felt her forehead. Quickly, he took her to his tent and laid her on his bed. Dana's instincts came over and she could of sworn she heard Ali call her name. She struggled out of his grasp until finally she managed to break free ran out of the rent until she found Donnie in a tent examining her.  
"What happened to her? Is she alright?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Just a slight fever," he said. "She'll be fine. She just needs a bit of rest." He dabbed her forehead with a damp cloth.  
"Oh good. I wouldn't know what to do if I had lost her" Dana said to Donnie in a serious voice.  
"That's what I thought," a voice said. Dana whirled around to see Raph standing in the entry way of the tent. He cocked his head at her with a smile and walked away.  
'What was that all about?' Dana thought. She blushed after the smile and look that Raph gave her.  
"Is she really going to be ok?"  
Donnie touched Ali's face with the back of his three-fingered knuckles, stroking her gently. She was sleeping soundlessly, motionless, but breathing."She'll be ok. I'll look after her for you."  
"Ok thanks Donnie. Where would you like me to go?" She asked with uncertainty.  
"Have you eaten yet?" he asked. "Grab yourself something to eat before Mikey takes everything." He soaked the cloth in a bowl of water again and dabbed Ali's head.  
"No I haven't eaten yet and thank you Donnie" Dana said as she ran off to where the food was. She quickly got some food and began eating it.  
"So," Raph said, swallowing down some meat, "Your friend is going to be ok, huh?"  
"Yeah she does have a fever. I was really worried there for a second" as Dana was continuing to eat meat.  
"You really wanna go out adventuring alone and leave her behind?" he asked. "Sounds like she needs you, short-hair."  
"First of all we have names you know. It's not short hair my name is Dana and that is Ali. Second of all I wouldn't leave her behind. I would take her with me" she proudly stated.  
Raph smiled as he narrowed his eyes on her. "Ok, ok, Dana. Whatever you say."  
"Thank you that's better" she said with a huff. "So what are your plans or your next moves exactly?"  
"We haven't talked about it yet. And don't forget, we own both of you. Even if I knew the plan, I would not tell you." He snorted and got up.  
Ali started to stir awake. She was feeling a bit better, except for a bad cramp in her abdomen. She grunted, trying to sit up.  
"Whatever asswipe" said Dana as she got up and went to go check on Ali. She went to Ali's sued and clutched and held onto her hand.  
"Ali it's me. How are you feeling? Are you alright?" Dana asked concerned and worried.  
She grunted. "I'm ok."  
"Just a little emotional sickness," Donnie said, coming up to her with a bowl of stew. "The stress on your mind spread out through your body, little one. You need to exert your emotions next time. Keeping them bottled up for too long makes them over flow your mind, making it difficult to function properly. Here, eat this. It will make you feel better."  
"Donnie I know this is a lot to ask but can I stay near Ali? I think she needs me and I can help her get better and I can teach her how to use her emotions" she said as that was a good idea.  
Donnie nodded. "Very well." He left the two alone in his tent and went to have a talk with Leo. "Leo, I think having these girls around will bring more harm than good."  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Mikey said. "They'll de what ever we say, given the right push."   
"I don't know," Raph said. "One of thems kinda pushy for her status. But I think I found a soft spot that will keep her mouth shut if she gets out of line."  
"Raph," Leo says, "we don't do threats unless absolutely necessary."  
"Yay, yay," Raph groaned.  
Meanwhile with Dana and Ali.  
"How are you Ali? I hope you are getting better. I don't ever want to lose you"  
"I-I am fine now Dana. I am alright now. Thanks for always being there for me. It means a lot"  
"Of course Ali I love you. You are my only family and the only light in my dark world"  
She smiled and held out her hand. Dana was more than a friend, she was a like Ali's big sister. They took each other's hands and just held on really right and looked into each other's eyes and smiled.  
"Seriously, Donnie, you need to relax," Mikey said. "You're over thinking this too much."  
"But..." Donnie said, rubbing the back of his neck, thinking over what he was about to say. "I guess I'm afraid."  
"You?" Raph asked. "Scared'a what?"  
"Well, that little one seems very frail, that's all. She's emotionally unstable, which is the cause of her fever. Plus, me human biology knowledge is limited."  
"Donnie," Leo said. "Calm down. If it makes you feel better, I'll take a look at them and figure out what to do. But, if they step out of line, there will be consequences, understand?"  
Dana and Ali were just talking to each other having a good tone spending time together despite their current situation.  
"You won't hurt them, will you?" Donnie asked.  
Leo shook his head as he headed out of the tent towards Donnie's tent.  
"You developing feeling, Don?" Raph said gruffly.  
Donnie snapped out of his trance and answered with a simple, "No."  
Raph smiled. "Ok, ok."  
They didn't notice that Leo had approached them and came into the tent.   
"Yes can we help you?" Asked Dana.  
Leo looked over at Ali. "Are you feeling better?"  
Ali nodded.  
"You two will stay with me tonight," he said.  
Dana and Ali didn't say anything. They just simply nodded as Leo was just standing there. Ali clenched her hands as she tried to avoid eye contact with Leo. He looked so stern. What was he planning on doing with them? Dana was having the same thoughts. It better not be what she thinks it might be. She clenched her teeth and looked away from Leo cracking her knuckles as a habit. Later on, Ali regained her strength to walk. Donnie came in to check her over, relieved to see she was back to normal.   
"Be careful next time," he said.  
Ali nodded and said, "I'll be sure to do so. I'm sorry."  
Meanwhile wherever Dana was she was just looking off into the sky but still staying where the turtles can still see her. She had to get out of here and of course take al with her but for right now she actually wanted to stay here. The turtles were actually treating her nicely more so than the villagers ever did. What was going to happen when her fiancé was going to find out that she was missing? You see at a very early age she became engaged to the chief's oldest son of the tribe who is ten years older than her. She wondered what he was doing right now.  
Donnie led Ali out of the tent. He went off to talk with Leo and she went up to Dana when she saw her.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Just thinking about my fiancé and wonder what he is doing. I wonder if he is looking for me" Dana said to Ali almost sad and upset.  
Ali looked at her curiously. "I'm sure he is," she said. "But, I thought you wanted nothing to do with his, like, go off venturing alone."   
Though only a few years younger than Dana, Ali was not given a fiancé. The men of the tribe though her too weak to be a wife. She was always shy with them, which would make them irritated with her. An unmarried woman in the tribe is considered a burden.   
"I know but it's anything better than being here. Plus I was thinking that I find take him away from the tribe and we go on adventures and travel around and then get married and have a life. But that is too much to ask for. I hope my dreams come true someday. They won't come true here that's all I know" Dana said as she patted Ali on the shoulder.  
Ali smiled a little. "I'm sure they will." She really hoped Dana would go out and live her dream.  
There was a sudden high pitch of a whistle. The girls jumped and turned around. "Come on, girls," Mikey said. "We need to store this meat away. Chop chop. Hurry up."  
And with that Ali and Dana helped them store the meat away.   
"Well that was not bad. We did good Ali. And Ali I am sure my dreams will come true too and I hope yours do too" she said as she patted Ali on the arm.   
She smiled at that, but Ali didn't really feel there were any dreams she had. Dana would always talk about exploring the world and what not. Even if she could come along with her, Ali would only slow things down. She did want to explore the world, too. But she didn't know how far she would get.  
As the two walked out of the meat storage, Raph walked up to them. "So, Leo gets you both tonight, huh?"  
"Just to keep an eye on us and apparently learn more about our characters" Dana said with a snort. Ali however did not say anything. She just stayed silent watching the interaction happen between Dana and Raph going on.   
"I see," he said. He eyed Ali, who was watching from behind Dana. "You and I still need to spend some time together."  
Ali shyly backed away as Raph said that to her.  
"Go ahead Ali. You should. Don't worry he won't bite or do anything to you. I can promise you that" Dana said to Ali as she glared at Raph and sent him daggers with her eyes.  
She nodded, lowered her head, and approached Raph.   
"Ali, huh?" he said, stroking her hair. "Dana and Ali." He looked at them both, fitting their names with their person. "We need a fresh water from the river. I could use the assist." He smiled down at her and headed out of the camp and towards the river. Ali followed close behind and looked back at Dana.  
Dana just gave her a thumbs up and told her silently that it was all going to be okay. Meanwhile Dana just walked back to the rents and wondered what any of the others want her to do.  
"Um is there anything I can help you guys with?" She asked the turtles.  
"We could race again," Mikey said sarcastically.   
"Mikey," Leo said to keep him quiet. "I believe Donnie is tending the horses at the moment. You can help him out."  
"Uh on second thought if it's okay I am going to help Donnie with the horses" Dana said quickly to Leo bowed and then ran and went away to go find Donnie.  
Donnie was in deep thought as he was brushing down the horses. He snapped out of his trance when he saw Dana approaching. "Oh... Um... Hello," he said.  
"Uh hi Donnie. You probably already know my name. My name is Dana. And it looks to me like you have a crush on my shy quiet friend Ali am I right? I don't mean to pry" Dana said as she got a brush and helped brush the horses like how Donnie was doing.  
Donnie started brushing down the horses faster. "The little one? Me? Oh... I... um." He stumbled over words.  
"It's okay Donnie. You can talk to me about it. I can tell you anything you want to know about my best friend" she said as she was brushing a horse's mane.  
He looked at her, looking very nervous about talking about his feeling. "She's... um... I've noticed she's very delicate. Was she always? I mean... was she always quiet?"  
"Yeah she was always quiet. Ever since I first met her years ago when we were little children she was always shy and quiet. That's the reason why no male wants to marry her in our village because they don't like quiet shy women. I don't see anything wrong with her personally I mean that's just hoe she is but I am sure she will meet her Prince Charming someday like I hope I do" Dana said as she continued to brush down a horse's tail.  
Donnie's attention was caught on something she said. "She's an outcast in her own village?" It surprised him how she wasn't claimed for marriage yet, as young as she is. He dreaded to think what would have happened, but he asked anyway. "What do they do to unclaimed women in your village?"  
"Well they beat us and ostracize us basically. But then again they best us and hurt us for a lot of different reasons besides that. I actually have a fiancé. I was supposed to marry the chief's oldest son next week actually" Dana said in a serious tone as she continued to brush a new horse.  
Donnie was still stuck on Ali still being unclaimed. Even worse, what the villagers do to her because of that. But... she's so small and frail as it is. Why would they do that to her?   
"Does she..." Donnie stopped brushing as he tried to get the words out. He didn't want to think of her having any scars or markings on her, so he quickly changed the subject. "You must be pretty strong, Dana," he said.  
"Me? Oh I guess so. I mean I have stopped a lot of the beatings and whippings myself that I don't have a single scratch or scar on my body but Ali unfortunately is another story. Because she is so small and frail she got ehipped and beaten a lot that her whole body is covered with scars. I just wish all of those times I could've saved her but I couldn't anything but watch as they did those things to her" Dana said as she now started to cry.  
Donnie's eyes widened. He didn't say anything. He continued bushing... slowly. Maybe it was a good thing he and his brothers took them. That tribe really was evil, but it seems like they saved the only two lights in that dark place.

Finally down at the river, Raph hands Ali a pail as he fills up his. "Go on. Fill 'er up," Raph says. Ali dunks the pail into the river but can't pull it out. She hangs and she tugs, but the pail is just too heavy for her. Too afraid to ask for help, she keeps trying.

Dana just continued to brush a horse and she petted the horses and kissed them as she brushed them. She saw donnie brushing the horses.   
"Uh Donnie are we done here? I think this is done"  
Again, Donnie was lost in thought, never realizing he was over brushing the horse. "Oh, oh, yes. Yes of course." He took the brush from Dana, locked up the stables and headed back towards camp.

"Don't work out much, huh?" Raph laughed. He pulled up Ali's pail of water and carried both, one pail in each hand.   
Ali, feeling utterly useless, said, very quietly, "Um... need a hand?"  
"No thanks, squirt," he said as he started back towards camp. Ashamed, Ali followed behind him.  
"Ok" so with that Dana and Donnie went back to the tents and were done brushing the horses.  
"So Leo anything else that needs to be done?" She asked.  
He looked about. "The weapons need washing," he said. "Raph should be back with the water by now."  
"I can wash the weapons" Dana said. So Leo handed her the weapons and she went to the river to wash them.  
As Dana left, Donnie pulled Leo aside to talk. Dana was continuing to wash the weapons at the river when Ali showed up.  
"Hello," she said quietly while rubbing her arms. She sat down next to her.  
"Oh my god what is wrong? What happened?" Dana asked concerned and worried.  
"Nothing happened, Dana," Ali said. "How do they expect us to be their prisoners and do as they as if I can't do anything?" She was feeling ultimately useless. "They might just kill me if I'm gonna be dead weight.... just like at home..."  
"Then we've got to escape then right? It's our only choice. And you are not useless Ali. I will protect you" Dana said as she hugged Ali.  
She believed her. She believed she will keep her safe. The only problem was escaping. How would that happen? She wanted to say, 'Dana, we can't,' but she couldn't get the words out.  
"I know I know forget I ever said anything." Dana said to Ali as she hugged her tight and told her that it was going to be okay. The sun was beginning to set. Donnie sat on his bed, looking at a cloth in his hand. Dana's words echoed in his head. He squeezed the cloth tightly. Dana and Ali went back to the tents as it was getting dark now. They dreaded it because they had to sleep with Leo. They gulped and groaned knowing what was to come.  
Leo walked up to them, looking down rather sternly at both of them. Dana tried to brace herself, but Ali couldn't take being looked at in that way.   
"Follow me," he said. He headed to his tent with the girl following close behind him. Inside the tent, there was a rather large bed. Multiple of swords were neatly stacked on a shelf. Another shelf held a number of books. Mats were scattered about the floor.  
"Sit," Leo told them.  
Dana and Ali just nodded there heads and scrambled to sit on the floor.  
"Yes Leo what is it?" Dana asked rather boldly.  
Leo walked up to them. He knelt in front of Dana, not saying anything. He just looked into her blue eyes for a while. He then took her arm, studying it. Then he grabbed her in his arms, roughly lifting up her shirt to look at her bare back.  
"Uh ok this is weird and inappropriate" said Dana blushing really red and kind of angry. Ali just sat there shocked and fearful that it was going to be her next that he checked on. After looking over her back, Leo looked at her front, raising her shirt high enough, but not exposing her chest. He skimmed his eyes over her carefully. When he was done, he looked back into Dana's eyes. Though he found it humorous her face was still blushing, he didn't smile. This was a serious matter.  
He moved over to Ali, now looking into her eyes. Ali didn't blush or break a sweat at all. She just sat there motionless waiting for it to be done for so she could go about with her life. Leo carefully lifted up her shirt starting with her back. His eyes widened at all the whipping scars and other scars that were all over her back. Then he carefully lifted up her shirt in the front but not high enough to show her chest he gasped at what he saw there too. Burn marks as well as scars of all different kinds on her front as well. Ali, starting to get a little frightened, glanced over at Dana. There was no doubt now that they will get rid of her now. Her face flushed with embarrassment as Leo studied her battered body. What are they going to do with her? Dana was fearful and scared for her. She hoped nothing bad would happen to her but if it came down to it she would save and protect Ali from anyone and anything that dared to harm her or dispose of her. Leo finished his examining. He stood up, resting one hand on his side while scratching his head with the other as he started off into space, thinking.  
The girls waited in silence. Dana clenched up, ready to act if Leo decided to get rid of Ali and Ali shivered where she was. Dana was now starting to lose it but kept her composure the best that she could though she did start to cry a little but silently to herself. She hoped Ali would not die for christ's sake. Dana was now looking at Leo patiently waiting for him to say something.  
Finally, Leo spoke. "They would do this...? No honor? No respect? No mercy...?" He growled. "How long has this been happening?" he asked Dana.  
"A-about a few years now. Ever since Ali has matured." Said Dana shaking now and with fear in her voice.  
"I see," he said. He cocked his head to the girls as a way to say, 'come here.' Both Dana and Ali stood up and walked over to him. Gently, very gently, he pushed them to his bed. "Rest," he said. And with that, he left the tent.  
"So Ali I was really scared for you just now. I don't want you to die but I think you are safe here. I do not see the turtles disposing you and killing you. I don't see that happening. I think you are alright here but seriously checking us like that was a little perverted" she told her as Dana started to lay down.  
Ali held herself. "I knew it," she said. "I just knew it. I'm not fit to be here. Whether they don't kill me or not, I'm still useless. Sometimes, I wish I was you, Dana."  
"Ali don't say that about yourself. You are not useless. There are a lot of things you are good at. You taught me everything I needed to know about the village showed me how to do everything whole living in the village. I owe it all to you. You are an amazing awesome person and I love you Ali" Dana said as she leaned over and hugged Ali really tight. She found comfort in that, but still felt deep down that Dana might just be saying that. She knows Ali can't do much. She doesn't know exactly what the turtles are going to do to her either. Ali could just wait nervously and see what will happen. Soon after that Dana soon fell asleep in Ali's arms and Ali stayed wide awake afraid and thinking of what was in store for her. Hours later Dana woke up.  
Leo was still not here.   
Ali was sound asleep. The moon light beamed through the tent, lighting up the night. The wind was still and quiet.   
Everything was quiet, until a large dark figure appeared and entered the tent.  
"Dana, it's me," Donnie whispered.  
Dana woke up rubbing her eyes.  
"Yes Donnie what is it?" She asked still half asleep.  
"Is she ok?" he asked, creeping closer to the bed.  
"Oh no not really. She has been deathly afraid that you guys are going to kill her because she is thinking she is useless" Dana said with sadness in her voice.  
Donnie straighten up, looking at Dana with shock that Ali would even think such a thing. He was silent for a moment.   
"I... just came to check up on you two," he said. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to do anything to you of her. Leo gave Ali as my responsibility. I'm going to try to help her as much as I can." As he turned to leave, he said behind his back, "Oh, and Raph wants you to go hunting with him tomorrow."  
"Really? Uh ok but why me?" She asked a little curious that he would choose her to go with him. She did not trust him nor did she like him at all one bit. In fact she hated Raph the most out of all of them. And now she had to go hunting with him tomorrow. Great just great. The next day, Dana was roughly shaken awake by Raph.   
"Come on. Get up up up! We gotta lot of ground to cover before noon."  
"Ok ok geez just stop shaking me already" Dana cried out as she groaned and growled at him. This was not going to be fun for her at all whatsoever. She got up and followed Raph outside the tent.  
Once Dana and Raph were out of the tent, Donnie went in and gently shook Ali awake. She fluttered her eyes open.  
"Hi," Donnie smiled. "Come with me. I'm not gonna hurt you."  
Dana and Raph went to where they had their weapons used for killing the game so they could eat. Raph showed her what wrap in she would use.  
"Here use this bow and arrows" he calmly said to her.  
"Uh ok but just so you know I have never killed any animal before so I don't know how to do this."  
"I will teach you of course" he said as he dragged her along.  
He held her close to him, showing her the correct was to hold a bow. His breathing was steady, holding up her stance very firmly.  
He avowed her to pull back the arrow and then how to release it. He told her to give it a try. Dana did what Raph told her and she managed to kill a rabbit and three birds with the bow and arrows.  
"Wow I am a natural at this" Dana said to herself.  
"nice shoot'n. Keep this up, we will have enough to bring back before noon," Raph said, patting her head,  
"I feel bad for the animals though" Dana said to Raph. She got ready to shoot more birds and more rabbits. A half hour later she killed 5 more rabbits and seven more birds.   
"Is this enough?" She asked him.


	4. Chapter 4

Raph doesn't know the treatment of Dana and Ali back at home, so he doesn't know of Ali's scars or Dana's mental scars in failing to save her friend.  
"Well uh ok Raph if you say so" Dana said as she brought the food all in one pile.  
Back at camp, Donnie had brought Ali to his tent. He sat her down on his bed. "Um... May I take a look?" He asked. He wanted to see if there was anything he could do for her.  
"Alright so Raph are we done hunting now? I think we got enough" she said as she looked at the pile of dead animals.  
"Ok. Let's head back." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked back. "I own you for the day," he said. "Well leave food sorting to mikey while you and I have a little time to get to know one another."  
"Uh ok whatever you say" Dana said as she blushed that Raph was too close for her comfort. Plus what he said also made her face really red. They were heading back with the carcasses back to the turtle's home.  
Donnie looked in danger as he examined Ali's body. The scars and bruises are old, too old to do anything about them now. Ali didn't say a word. She started to get nervous as Donnie was staring too long. Raph and Dana finally came back with the carcasses and pit them in a pile by a tree for right now until they were going to be butchered and cut off for that day's meal. Raph was staring at her and it made her uncomfortable.  
"You have any other friends back at your place?" he asked her.  
"No not really. Ali is the only friend I have" she answered honestly.  
He nodded, understanding her. "I take it, then you don't want to go back, but you don't want to stay here?"  
"Yeah that's exactly it" she nodded at that.  
Raph smiled. "So we should be set you free in the wild, huh? Not the smartest things to do that's for sure. Pretty girl like you get picked off easy around these parts." He stroked her hair.  
"Well I don't mean the wild. I have been wanting to sail on a ship sail around the world and go on adventures" she said with a smile and a blush.  
"Oh, go beyond here, huh?" he said. "I take it you've sailed before?"  
"Yes yes I have. I remember when I was very little my dad would take me sailing with him and that is how I got here. I sailed on a ship." Said Dana happily with a smile on her face.  
Donnie gently but firmly rode his thumb along a whip mark across Ali's abdomen. "Does that hurt?" he asked.  
She shook her head.  
Just as he thought. These markings are too old for anything to be done to them now. On the outside, they looked healed over, but what about the inside. He held her close and steady. "I'm going to check something," he said. "Hold still." He ran his finger along her scars, slowly. He was slightly entranced by the softness and delicateness of her skin, but he tried to keep his mind on his work. Ali still didn't move. His fingers ran up her side until he found something. Right underneath her rib, he felt what seemed to be a knot. Ali even twitched at the feeling of it, but she still didn't say anything.  
Donnie held her steady as he traced around it. It felt like a knot alright. Could it be tensed muscles or an actual medical problem?  
So Dana was still talking to Raph and she was actually having a good time with him despite saying that she hates him.  
"So have any of you gone sailing or traveled around before?" Dana was curious and so she asked.  
"Yeah, here and there," he said. "We're turtles. Swimming is practically in out nature." He laughed. "If you were to go sail around the world, you would just go alone? There isn't anyone you care about back at home who think would miss yah?"  
"I see well I would want to take Ali" she said as she shrugged her shoulders.  
Any man would be a numb skull to not see how beautiful you are." He didn't mean to say it out loud. Quickly changing the subject, he said, "I bet Ali has a whole list f guys waiting foe her, huh?"  
"No unfortunately not her. No man in the village wants her. Because of how shy and quiet she is. She has no guy that's after her. In our village shy and quiet women are frowned upon" Dana said with honesty and integrity. She blushed at what Raph said to her just before.  
Raph cocked his head at that, but he didn't ask any more questions because he didn't want to get into business what wasn't his. "I see," he said.  
Suddenly Donnie rushed out of his tent.  
"What's the matter Donnie? What's wrong with Ali? Is she okay?" Dana asked really worried and concerned now.  
"She's fine," Donnie said. "I just think there are a few knots in her muscles that may be critical. I just need to prepare an ointment to loosen it up. She'll be ok." He went into Leo's tent.  
"Oh ok phew that's good. It's nothing serious" Dana said with a smile on her face and gave a sigh of relief. Ali was shivering. How long has those knots been in her? She never realized they were there. How did Donnie plan on getting rid of them? "Ali are you ok? It's me. So I heard you have knots in your body. How are you doing?" Dana asked concerned and worried.  
Ali quickly dried her eyes. "Yeah, yeah," she sniffed, "I'm fine."   
As Donnie went over his plan in getting rid of the knots with Leo, he told him his hypothesis that these tensed muscles have formed due to the strain and intensity of Ali's beating back at home.  
"Dana," she asked, silently, "do you have any? I mean, I can only guess where these came from, but if I'm right, shouldn't you have them, too?"  
"No I don't have any. I was never beaten or hit or whipped like you because I prevented it from happening all the time. So no I don't have any knots" Dana said with a stern expression.  
Ali sighed, feeling a bit angry. She looked way, rubbing her arm, nervously.  
Dana just got up and sat down near her so she could still watch her but she didn't really talk to her anymore for right one. It was clear so her that Ali did not want to talk to her and that she was angry at her for some reason.  
Donnie came back. "Um... Ali," he said, very nervously. "These knots are tensed muscles from... your... poor treatment back in your tribe. Your marks are too old to do anything about now, so I'm afraid they're there to stay... but I can help get rid of the knots." He looked away nervously, too shy in saying how he could help.  
"O-ok but please be very gentle and try not to make it hurt so much. I am very fragile" Ali said shyly and slightly scared that it might hurt. Ali lifted up her shirt for Donnie to start massaging and started to massage the ointments on the knots. She cringed in pain and gritted her teeth but somehow she managed.  
Donnie had to press in harder to get deep enough. "I'm sorry," he said. He messaged deeper into the knot in her side.  
Ali cried out, trying to push away from him.  
Meanwhile the whole time that was happening Dana just sat there and watched. She hope Ali was going to be okay. She clenched her hands silently waiting for it to be over. Ali gasped out, squirming in discomfort and pain. Donnie had to lie her down on his bed as he held her down, trying to work.  
"Dana," he said. "Dana, please I need your help."  
"Yes Donnie what is it? Do you need help in tying her down? I can help with that" Dana said with a smile on her face.  
"No, don't tie her down," Donnie said in surprise. "I just need you to hold her while I finish."  
"Ok I can do that too" said Dana with a sweat drop on her forehead and she went over to hold Ali down nice and carefully. As she was holding her down Donnie finished it off by massaging more ointment onto the knotted areas.  
Ali cried out, trying to fight back, but she couldn't. It hurt her so much, but at the same time, the ointment was making it feel better. Soon enough, Donnie was done and he backed away, giving her some air. He looked at her as she started to calm down. Dana stopped holding her abs she released Ali and steeped back giving her some breathing room.  
"Ali how do you feel? Are you ok?"  
Ali grunted and nodded, trying to catch her breath.  
"Well I hope that ointment helps you. You need it for those knots I never even knew about" Dana said.  
"That should do it," Donnie said, quietly. "Excuse me." He left the two of them alone.  
"Well I am glad your muscles are going to feel better? And see Ali I told you they weren't going to kill you!" Said Dana as she hugged Ali giving her a fierce hug.  
Ali hugged her back, glad that she didn't have to go through this alone.  
"I will always be here for you Ali" Dana said to her with a serious look on her face that meant that she meant it.  
"Thanks," she mewed.  
Donnie was washing his hands. The ointment worked. He just hoped he will not have to use it again. He didn't want to see her hurting like that.  
"So Ali what do you think we are going to have to do now? Or at least me that is" she said distraught and uncomfortable.  
Ali started to get panicky. "Why? You're not leaving are you?"  
"No no no you are misunderstanding what I am saying. I am saying I wonder what they're going to make us do now? I am not leaving and I would not leave you silly" said Dana as she wrapped up Ali in a hug and stroked her hair.  
She sighed with relief. But still, she was a bit upset. "Well, they would need you more than they would me," she said. "I'm pretty much useless. I don't like being useless, Dana. I'd be better of dead. I have to get out of here."  
"No we can't they will surely catch us for sure. There is no way to escape. Besides you are not useless Ali so stop thinking that! And no you are not better of dead! Stop thinking that! I am sure they will give us our freedom really soon anyway" Dana said with a fake smile on her face. Ali silently growled. She believed Dana was just saying that she wouldn't be better off dead. Ali knew how useless she was compared to her friend. If her own tribe rejected her, that was enough to say she was useless.   
"It's still worth a shot," she said under her breath. "I have nothing to lose anyway."  
"So you want to escape? Because you know that I am going with you if you try to escape. We stick together always. We made a vow that day to always be together." She said with a stern smile and she patted Ali on the head.  
"I know..." she said. "I know... but..."  
"No buts Ali! I am coming with you and you are not useless at least to me you are not. You are very helpful useful always when it comes to me so please don't think that you should die!" Dana said with tears in her eyes now crying and hugging Ali tight. Ali sighed in submission. She didn't want Dana to get in trouble because of her. Even if this succeeds, which is highly unlikely, she doesn't want Dana to be the one who suffers.   
"Ok, ok," she said, holding tight to Dana.  
"So are we going to escape or not? I think we should stay here and lay low for awhile personally. I can see that Donnie and Raph are already liking and falling for the both of us. Just before Raph called me beautiful" Dana said.  
"Well, it's no surprise," Ali said. "Your already have a fiancé, remember?" She didn't hear that Donnie was into her, either.  
"Uh yeah I remember I have a fiancé but I am not into him nor do I like him. I will find a man that I can love someday and so will you and yes Donnie likes you. He is head over heels for you" Dana said with a bright smile on her face.  
Ali sighed. "Alright then."  
The sun was starting to go down. Donnie and Raph approached the girl.   
"You're with me tonight, short-hair," Raph said.  
Donnie nervously approached Ali. "Umm... I'll take you to bed now, little one," he said.  
"Fine ok" Dana said to Raph. So Raph pushed her into his tent and gently pushed her to his bed. She sat down on the bed and she waited for Raph to get on the bed and lay down. Raph undressed himself in a show-offish style, watching her with a smirk. Dana noticed this and she blushed and quickly looked away. Then she looked back at Raph who was still staring at her and smirking at her still. It kind of made her uncomfortable.  
"Like what you see?" he said, walking up to her. He patted her head, ruffling her hair.  
"N-no I don't. Please stop with that. Oh god" Dana said as she blushed really red now looked away and tried to hide her face with her hands. He chuckled in absolute amusement, pulling her hands away from her face.   
"You're not bad, yourself," he chuffed in a deep tone right next to her ear.  
That sent shivers down her spine. She started to cringe and get really uncomfortable but she was loving it.  
"You mind?" He wrapped one arm around her as he moved onto the bed, placing her on top of his chest. He stroked her back, waiting for her next reaction.  
"Y-yes I do mind. I think" she said as she continued to blush and she started to get all hot and bothered by this. He was turning her on and he knows it. He didn't say anything, but he was grinning. Next, he pulled turned them over so they were laying on their sides. Silently chuckling, he rubbed his nose on the back of her neck, having his breathe dance lightly on her skin. He held her close. She didn't say anything but she continued to blush and she didn't look him in the eyes. She moaned though when he rubbed his nose on the back of her neck. She quickly went quiet thinking she couldn't have possibly done that. He noticed. He used his thumb to rub deep circles on her ribs. She keep her mouth closed because she didn't want to let out another moan but she couldn't help herself. She let out a small little moan and she was actually groaning. She tried to get out of his grip to make him stop teasing her but he wouldn't let her go.   
"Hmph," Raph said. He worked one more circle around her side before he stopped. "You're not too bad," he said. He rested his head down, close enough to smell her hair and closed his eyes. She didn't say anything. She just closed her eyes too having wild fantasies in her dreams about what Raph just did to her. She knew she was starting to fall for him. But she can't. She hated him for being so mean to her but now she was actually starting to fall for him? She couldn't believe it. Donnie placed Ali on his bed. She shrunk back, watching him closely. Dana was here, so her courage was pretty much gone.   
Donnie looked at her for a second. He realized she was uncomfortable with this.  
"You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor. Have a good sleep little one" Donnie said to her as he started to get off the bed and started to lay down on the floor. Ali let out silent sigh of relief. She watch as Donnie made his place on the ground. Suddenly she remembered all those times she had to sleep on the ground back at home. It was a reminder of where she belong.   
"Umm... I'll take the floor," she said.   
"No you are taking the bed. You need to rest your muscles and laying on the floor is only going to make the knots worse. Have you slept on the floor before in your village? Did they make you do that?" Donnie asked with concern now getting slightly angry at the thought of them doing that to her.  
"Sometimes," she confessed. "Not all the time. They said it is a reminder of my place if I step out of line."  
"You're good though. I couldn't ever see you as doing anything bad. You don't deserve all you get from them. That's just awful" Donnie sympathized and he really felt bad for her. How could anyone do such a thing to her?  
Ali just sat there on his bed, feeling ashamed and guilty. Not to mention, Dana saying something about Donnie liking her or something. She just stayed quiet, too afraid and stiff to lie down.  
Donnie solely reached over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Whatever you sent through there I promise you you won't go through it here. No one here will dare lay a hand on you and if they do they will have to answer to me. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you" he said to her with all the honesty he could possibly muster and he was serious. He looked deep right into her eyes and he meant it.  
She searched his soft brown eyes. He was serious. She nodded. "I understand. Thank you."  
Donnie gave her a small smile in return.   
"Well Ali I hope you get enough sleep. Good night" he said to her as he walked back over to the floor and he began to lay down and he was trying to fall asleep. She looked at him. No one has ever treated her like this before. He was gentle, kind, and caring. She lied down on his bed and closed her eyes feeling safe. Soon after Donnie made sure that Ali was asleep he lied back down on the floor and he soon sleep overcame him too and he was drifting off to sleep. Raph stretched out. Dana was still asleep. He smiled, looking down at her. He pulled her leg up and started messaging her inner thigh as he pressed his nose to her neck, smelling her. Dana in her sleep had gasped at that. She stirred a little bit but then she regain her composure and went back to sleep. He stroked her face and closed his eyes again. A few hours later Dana officially woke up. She yawned and got out of bed and put her boots on and socks on.


	5. Chapter 5

Raph pretended like he was sleeping. He was watching her every move. She stretched for a bit then sat on the floor and started meditating. She closed her eyes and was finding her inner peace. Ali started waking up. She opened her eyes to find Donnie working quietly at his desk. She didn't say a word and he didn't say anything either. She just laid her head back down and watch him with through her sleepy eyes. Meanwhile with Dana and Raph Dana was still continuing to meditate silently. Raph was just watching her. Leo came in to donnie's tent. Ali snapped awake and sat up.   
"Donnie, we need to talk," he said.   
After Dana was done meditating she went back to the bed and sat down on it. She saw that Raph was still sleeping. Ever so gently she caressed his face softly with the back of her hand. He immediately grabbed it and opened his eyes.   
"Don't you have someone waiting for you back home?" he asked, referring to her fiancé.  
"No not really. I don't like him or anything and I was planning on breaking off the engagement anyway" Dana said as she took her hand back.  
"I see" Raph said, getting up.  
Dana did not know what she was supposed to go or where she was supposed to go so she just sat on Raph's bed watching him.  
He gathered his clothes in his arms.   
"Wanna join me for a bath or are you just gonna sit there?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Uh I think I will just sit here. I do not want to bathe with you nor do I want you to see me naked obviously" she said to him with a frown on her face.  
He laughed. "Suit yourself," he said and left the tent.  
"I will take my bath once you are done. I want privacy when I take mine" she called out to him and said really loud.  
That's when Leo walked. in. "You're with me today," he said.  
"Ok fine" said Dana as she walked with Leo out of Raph's tent and head to wherever Leo was going to take her.   
He sat down on the floor of his tent and looked at her.   
"What do you want us to do with our friend?" he asked.  
"Well I don't want you to dispose or kill her. She's my family and I love her. She can do stuff just like I can do. So please don't get rid of her" Dana said looking down with a frown on her face.  
"As you wish," he said.  
"Oh uh is there anything else you need me for or can I go bathe now? Oh and Leo thank you so much" she went over to Leo and gave him a big long hug.  
Leo cocked his head. "For what?"  
"For preserving her life and not killng her. That means the world to me. Ali is my everything and she means the world to me so thank you" and with that Dana left Leo's tent and went to go bathe in the river.  
Ali sat there, waiting. That's when Donnie walked in. He nervously held a cloth.   
"Um... you have to... um... take a bath, now. I thought I could give you a hand? For medical reasons, of course. I won't look, I promise."  
Ali looked at him. She nodded in agreement and followed him.  
Meanwhile Dana went to the river and she saw that Raph was still bathing. She blushed and looked away. She went to hide back behind a tree. He gave himself one last rinse and grabbed a towel. He grabbed his clothing and headed back to camp. Dana saw that the coast was clear. She quickly got undressed and began washing herself. She washing her body and then she went to washing her hair.  
There was a large tub of water behind donnie's tent.   
"Go on," he said, turning his back. Ali did as she was told and undressed. She got in the water. It felt very soothing, like something was put in it to make the water soft. Once she was in, Donnie turned back around and dipped the cloth into the water. As he said, he did not look, but he focused his attention on Ali's back. Dana was done washing her hair and she dried herself off with the towel she brought. Then once she was done with that she put her clothes on and went back to the camp. The water felt relaxing on Ali's back. She closed her eyes at the feeling, having her muscles loosen up. Donnie gently ran the cloth down her back and over her shoulders. He couldn't help but growl at the many scars he saw now that her back was bare. Dana didn't know what to do so she went back to Leo's tent and she sat on the floor and began to mediate again to clear her mind again.   
"Ok, you can come out now," Donnie said. He handed her a towel as he looked away. Ali come out of the water and wrapped the towel around herself. She and Donnie went back inside the tent where she dried herself off and got dressed.   
Donnie left as she dressed herself and met up with Leo.   
"She's clean," he said. "May we please try to do more for her. I can't find it in myself to get rid of her."  
"What yah doing, short-hair?" Raph asked.  
"N-nothing. I was just mediating. Why is there something you need me for?" She asked as she backed away finding that Raph caught her at a very bad moment. Even when she was trying so hard to not like him she could not help herself. Her feelings for him were only getting stronger each passing second.  
Donnie was waiting a response from Leo, very nervous about Ali's fate.   
"No, were not getting rid of her, but you have to find some use for her if you want her to stay," Leo said.  
"I'll find a way. I promise," he said.  
Dana was now lost deep in thought. She did not know what to do. She shouldn't tell him. It was too soon. So she just kept quiet just turning her head and looked away from Raph staring at the tent's walls.  
"Ali?" Donnie said as he walked in his tent. Ali stood up at attention when he said her name. "Ali, you're going to be my responsibility, ok? I'm going to look after you, but you have to do as I say, understand?"  
"Yes," she answered.  
Raph left the tent and Leo came into the tent now. Dana was just sitting on his bed waiting for his orders.  
"Come on, were going gathering," he said. "We need a few herbs and roots."  
"Ok coming" Dana said as she followed Leo out of the tent.  
Ali bumped into Dana on her way out. Slightly startled, she backed away, though glad to see her friend was ok.  
"Umm... where... where are you off to?" Ali nervously asked, seeing Leo looking back on Dana as if he was waiting for her.  
"We're going gathering. I'll be back soon. Don't worry" Dana said to Ali as she patted her on the shoulder.  
Upon leaving the camp grounds, Leo said, "Your friend is kind, yes? She seems to care about you."  
"Yeah she is kind. She is sweet a frail and fragile but caring and kind. Those are two of the many reasons why I love her." Dana said to Leo as they continued to walk.  
"But fragility is looked down upon in your village?" He asked.  
"Yes exactly. So much so that you would get beaten for it. But she can't help it. She was born like that. It's not her fault. I just wish I could have saved her all those times. That's is my only regret in life" she said in a sad tone.  
"Then not everyone in your village is like that," he said. "You're not like that. You're a strong person, Dana. It's takes true strength to have a character such as you."  
"I guess so. You're right maybe so. But I still don't believe it" she said as they were still moving along.  
"I see," he said. He stopped at the base of a large tree and started to feel the ground. He dug up a few roots and told Dana to do the same.  
With that Dana did what Leo was doing and dug up roots until there was no more roots left in that area.  
As they were heading back to camp, Leo said to her,   
"Listen, since I own you for today, and I call the shots on you, I will allow you and your friend time to yourselves for a while. You may go out as far as you like, but you must return before sunset. You've shone me you are responsible enough, so you and Ali may go out for a few hours."   
"Really? Ok thank you so much. You have my word that we will come back." Dana said to Leo sincerely and honestly.  
Ali sat quietly on donnie's bed, watching him work. He scribbled a few things here and there on sheets of paper and he skimmed through a number of books. Leo and Dana were still on their way back to camp.  
"Um... Donnie?" She finally said. "Are you... certain you want to be stuck with me? I mean, I'll be no use to you."  
Without looking up at his notes, he answered, "Let me be the judge of that, little one."  
"So uh Leo how long have you lived with your brothers?" Dana asked curious to know the answer.  
"My whole life," he answered. "When we were younger our village was under attack by... your tribe. They killed off all of us. Me and my brothers fled to this place. It's well concealed. No one will ever find it, unless you have enhanced senses like us."  
"I see that's so sad and I'm sorry my tribe did that to you all those years ago" Dana said as they continued to walk back towards camp. Upon arriving at camp, Dana was so excited to tell Ali the good news of them having the rest of the day to themselves.   
Dana went to Donnie's tent to tell her the good news.  
"Hey Ali guess what? We get some time to ourselves and we can go as far as we want but we have to be back soon" Dana said excitedly to Ali.  
Ali straightened up in attention. She looked at Donnie, who was already looking at her. He gave her a small smile. "Go ahead," he said.  
Ali gave him a respecting nod of thanks and followed Dana out. "Where are we going?"  
"How about we go to the river and just swim and have fun?" She said to Ali pulling her along happily.  
"Sounds like a plan," she smiled back.  
So with that both of them ran to the river took off their clothes and jumped into the river swimming and just talking happily. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. Ali froze when she heard it. She shrunk back.   
"Dana?" she whispered. "Do you hear that?" The noise became louder which frighten both girls. They dashed out of the river and hid behind some trees, peaking from behind to see who is it.   
The girls' eyes widened when a man riding upon a horse stepped into view. H was accompanied by a few over men who were on foot. Ali looked upon the man on the horse, silently gasped and ducked back behind the tree in terror. Dana just stared at the man for a long time, not believing her own eyes. It was the chief's son. The chief's son of their tribe.   
"That's my fiancé! But what is he doing out here? I wonder if he is looking for me. What do we do?" Dana asked Ali. Plus the fact that they were naked and had to get their clothes back on.   
"Keep looking," the chief's son said. "If we don't pick up a trace soon, they could be gone forever. Find them!"  
"Why should we care about the other one?," one of the men asked.  
"Because I need a wedding gift, after all," he said proudly. "She's been broken down too many times to reject orders now. I'll just take her as bonus with my fiancé."  
Dana couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own fiancé wanted another girl beside her? She wasn't enough for him? That really made her angry and seething with rage. She was starting to get mad now. Ali started breathing really heavily, her heart pounding with fright. She wanted to run, but that would draw attention, so she stayed put. Her muscles locked up and her hands started sweating.  
"Ali Ali. Don't lose it on me. Are you okay? We got to get away from here. But how?" Dana said with uncertainty.  
Ali put a hand over her mouth as she leaned on Dana, waiting for a plan.  
"Come on, let's check over here," the chief's son said. The group moved on and all was silent.  
"Ok phew they are gone. Let's get dressed and go back to camp" Dana said as she reached for her clothes and started to get dressed.  
Once they were dressed they made a dash back to camp. Suddenly, the sound of hooves and foot prints were heard behind them, getting closer and closer. Ali planted wildly out of fear. All of a sudden, a net shot out, catching her around the legs and clasping her arms to her body. She screamed as she fell to the ground, bound.   
"Ali!!!!!!!!" Dana screamed as she looked back and saw that Ali was in a net trapped. Dana quickly went over and tried to get her loose but without her knives she couldn't get Ali free. Soon her fiancé showed up looking down at her from his horse.  
"Hello, my dear," he sneered. Ali cringed in the her bandages, her voice caught in her throat.  
"H-hi Nohotem. Uh what are you doing here?" Dana asks him. She obviously asked a stupid question.  
"I heard what you said. I am not going to play second fiddle to anyone. It's either just me or not me at all! How could you even think about having two girls? I thought I was the only one for you!" Dana just sneered at him and glaring at him obviously angry and mad at him.  
"Why have one when two are avalible?" He asked. "No matter how weak..." He spat at the ground near Ali, "I'm sure she'll breed the same. Someone's gotta pick up the trash around here."  
"Don't you dare talk about her like that! Take that back you scum! I am not marrying you. I was going to call it off before I got kidnapped. Anyway you will never have me! I will never belong to you!" She angrily spat at her fiancé.  
"I had a feeling you'd say that. Take them both," he said. Before anything else happened, a smoke bomb exploded right in front of every one. The horse was startled, bucking off its rider and dashing away. The men coughed and gagged at the smoke, rubbing their burning eyes.   
The girls were startled by the suddenness of the smoke, too. The coughed and gagged only to be picked up seconds later and carried away from the commotion.  
"Thank goodness you guys got to us just in time before they could take us away" Dana said to the turtles as they continued to run off with the girls in their arms.  
"Well, that could have been worse, yes?" Mikey said. "Awe, but we could have gotten a new horse."  
"This is no time for jokes, mikey," leo snapped. "Let's just get them back home, now."  
So with that the turtles brought the girls back to camp. Dana was just off into space staring at nothing. Dana was dismissed to Leo's tent. She was told to wait there. Ali was given back to Donnie.  
He unraveled her bandages and cleaned her up. All the while, she was muttering, her mind still stuck on what Dana' s fiance said about her.  
"You should really be more careful, little one," Donnie said. He held her face in his large hand. "I don't want you to get hurt again."  
"Donnie," Ali said, "he said no matter how weak I am I breed the same. He was gonna.... He was gonna....."  
Donnie growled at those words and he put a finger on her mouth. "I won't let anyone touch you, Ali. Never. No I won't let anyone disrespect you in that way." She looked at him, a flare was in his eyes. She sighed, "thank you Donnie." He gently held her close, Rubbing his nose in her hair.  
A few moments later, Leo and Raph entered the tent where Dana was waiting.  
"Yes? What is it Leo?" Dana asked as she sat on Leo's bed and looked up at him.  
"You need to be more careful," he said. "It's a good thing this didn't get any worse. The both of you could have been taken away."  
"I know I know. I'm sorry. We were swimming in the river when we heard them. I can't believe what I heard from my fiancé" said Dana looking distraught about what he said to her.  
Leo looked at her for a moment. "What did he say?"  
"He said that he would have the both of us and that Ali though pathetic would be used as good breeding material. He was gong to cheat on me with my best friend! I am not marrying a guy like that. Our engagement is over" Dana shouted angrily and still mad started to get upset a little and a tear fell down her cheek.  
He didn't say anything. Raph didn't say anything either. Leo ran his hand across Dana's face, feeling that she was hot with anger. He thumbed her wet eyes, moved in close and nuzzled her face. He purred at her softness, holding her close. Dana just silently didn't say anything. She just drowned herself in the warmth and comfort of Leo's arms as he held her tight. She moaned a little when Leo nuzzled her. She quickly went quiet after embarrassed that she did that. Her face was getting all red and she was blushing. He felt her relax in his arms as he stroked her hair. He still didn't say anything. Raph was silent, too. As Leo held Dana, he placed his hand on her back, deeply rubbing small circles in her ribs with his thumb. She gasped at the sensation. She did a little moan again because it felt so good she couldn't help herself. She quickly looked away from Leo and Raph. She smiled as they were comforting her. She sighed and relaxed in Leo's arms as Raph continued to rub soothing circles on her body. Raph smiled as he held her reflexive arm steady. He moved in closer. Still working circles in her flesh, he rubbed his nose on the back of her neck. Leo held her up as he lowered his head to her chest, listening to her heart. Her heartbeat felt so serene and rhythmic to Leo he dug his face in deeper into her chest. Dana gasped again and moaned a little as Raph rubbed his nose on the back of her neck and to what Leo was doing too. She couldn't take it anymore. She was going to burst open. Raph then stopped massaging and patted her head. Leo straightened up and just held Dana in his arms. Dana quickly regained her composure and just stood still in Leo's arms looking up at him. He bent down and swept up her legs, carrying her bridal style. He brought her over to his bed and laid her down. Then he and Raph turned to leave without another word. Leo and Raph left the tent and Dana just wondered what the hell just happened. She blushed as she thought of Leo and Raph. Oh crap she couldn't possibly be falling for the both of them? But she was. She was falling hard for the both of them. She wondered how Ali was doing.   
"You need to go to bed now," Donnie said.  
Ali straightened up. "You won't leave will you?"  
Donnie smiled as he brushed the side of her face. "No. I'll be right here." He scooped her up and laid down on the bed with her, holding her close. "I'm not going to leave you."  
Ali felt comfort in that. She snuggled against him. Donnie stroked her back as he tried to warm her up.  
Meanwhile Dana started to fall asleep on Leo's bed. She drifted off to sleep thinking about Raph and Leo. She was going to have to tell them eventually how she felt about them. Once Ali fell asleep she had a terrible nightmare where she was bound and dragged back to her village. Dana wasn't there which made her scared. The men were scoffing at her, making fun of her. That's when the chief's son came up to her.   
"No matter how weak, I'm sure she'll breed the same," he laughed.  
Ali started stirring in her sleep. Donnie woke up to her movements. She was frightened. He shook her shoulder to wake her up.  
She woke up, eyes wide with worry. "Where am I?" she asked.  
"You're here with me," Donnie said. "Don't worry, you'll be ok."  
"He was there, Donnie," she said. "He was there and he was..."   
Donnie held her close befoe she could say another word. "I'm not going to let him or anyone touch you, Ali," he said.   
Meanwhile Dana was having dreams of Raph and Leo and what they were doing to her. They made her feel like a puddle of goo everytime they did anything to her. She couldn't control herself. She gasped and woke up and quickly she sent out of the tent and she went to a nearby tree and just puked her guts out. She was not feeling so good she was groggily walking and stumbling trying to get back to Leo's tent but she tripped and fell.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's kinda late for a walk, huh?" Leo said, looking down at her.  
"Oh I wasn't taking a walk. I was sick so I threw up by a tree" Dana said in a not so good voice. She was getting sick.  
Leo felt her forehead. She was warm alright. He picked her up and she shook a bit in his hold. "Hang on. We'll get you help." He brought her back to his tent and laid her down. "What go you not feeling well, all of a sudden?" he asked as he ground together some herbs and root which they gathered earlier.  
"I-I honestly don't know. I just started feeling sick all of a sudden. It's nothing to worry about. It's probably just the stomach bug" said Dana in a weak voice.  
Leo poured the ground herbs and roots into a cup of water. He lit a small fire and had the water simmer a bit as he stirred. He grabbed a cloth and dampened it with water, warming that up too. After the medicine was heated as well as the cloth, he gave the cup to Dana. "Drink this. It should help." He patted her forehead with the warm cloth.  
"Ok I will" so Dana drank the disgusting nasty drink and she was still feeling sick. But slowly she started to close her eyes and she was drifting off to sleep to rest. Ali lay awake, curled right next to Donnie. her mind was still uneasy about her nightmare. She was having trouble sleeping. Dana woke with a start. She rubbed her eyes and just sat on the bed in the dark. No one was there. The tent was empty. Only the silver light of the moon shone through the tent flaps. Dana was afraid of being alone so she got up out of bed and went searching for the rest of them.  
"You're still not asleep?" Donnie asked, nudging Ali.  
She shook her head.   
"Come here," he said, pulling her closer as he shifted possessions. He rested her on his chest and stroked her back repeatedly. The motion and rhythym lulled Ali to sleep.  
She couldn't find anyone so she went back into Leo's tent got into bed and laid down and fell asleep and was dreaming. Day break lit up the sky. The warmth of the sun shown through the tent.   
Dana woke up feeling refreshed and she wasn't sick anymore. She felt great. Everything was so calm around her.  
"How are you feeling, Short-hair?" Mikey said as he came in. "I have breakfast!" He presented her with a large plate of eggs, bread, and a slab or two of meat.  
"Oh great. I am feeling much better. Thanks mikey" said Dana all cheery and happy. She began to eat her food.  
Ali woke up to find herself still lying on Donnie's chest with his hand still on her back. He was warm and soothing. Mikey left the tent and Dana just continued to eat her food. She was so happy that she was all better. That day Dana and Ali went for a walk in the forest. They were having fun talking and walking when suddenly they heard the sound of horse hooves clopping on the ground. They quickly ducked behind a tree.  
Ali's eyes widened and she shrunk back at the sound of the voices.  
"Those village mice should be around here somewhere," the chief's son yelled. "This was were we found them last time. Find them!"  
Dana just gulped and she hid further behind the tree. Suddenly the hooves were getting closer and closer until behind them a shadow casted over their backs. It was the chief's son, Nohotem, Dana's fiancé.  
"It's about time," he said. "Snuff 'em." Before either girl could move, a smoke explosion burst right in front of them. The chief's son and his men shielded their faces as the smoke knocked the girl out.  
After that the girls were rendered unconscious and then the men picked them up put them on horses and rode back to the village with them.  
"Dana?" Ali whispered, rather scared. "Dana wake up."  
The girls were in a hut, their bodies chained up.  
Dana came to and found they were chained up to a pole inside a hut.   
"Ugh where are we?" Dana groggily said.  
"I don't know." Ali tugged against her restraints. She really didn't know where they were, but she could take a guess front the bustling and ranting outside. It sounds too familiar.  
"Believe it or not but I think we are back in our village" said Dana. She tried to get free but she couldn't manage to.  
"Hello, girls," a man said as came in. "Your mate is waiting."  
"I don't want to. I am not marrying him!" Said Dana very angrily as she tried to undo her restraints.  
"Oh he's not planning on marrying you," the man said, undoing the chains around the pole and tugging the girls out by their tied hands. "The two of you are going to be his mistresses."  
"Over my dead body" said Dana letting out a snort.  
The man pulled on their chains, tugging them out of the hut and towards the chief's son's tent. Dana and Ali tried to break free but they couldn't. So they were dragged to Nohotem's tent.  
"Good to see you, my dear," Nohotem said as he approached them. He reached out and ran his hand over Dana's cheek. She just stood there silently as he did that. She looked away and didn't look at him. But then suddenly she pulled her face away. He did not like being ignored, so he tried to catch her attention another way. He moved towards Ali. He tugged on her chain to hold her steady. She grunted and tried to pull away as he stroked her neck, then squeezing it firmly. Ali gagged out, struggling back.  
"No don't you dare hurt her!!!!!!" Dana spat at him.  
He smiled. "I thought this waste of skin would get your attention." He loosened his grip on Ali stroked her under her chin.  
"Just don't hurt her" Dana said as she looked away with tears in her eyes.  
"Fine," he said stepping away from Ali. "Now, both of you are mine and I will have respect." he looked Dana straight in the eye. "If not, I will use your little friend for my own entertainment while you watch. That's all you can do is watch. Am I right? All those times you couldn't save her... but you can save her now." He smiled.  
"Your sick and disgusting. I wish you would just die!" Dana spat at his face and just glared at him.  
He grabbed her by the throat. "Respect, remember?" he growled. He pulled a flexible stick out of his belt and snapped it, making a loud cracking sound.  
"Okay I'm sorry. I promise I won't say anymore" Dana said as she started to cry tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Better," he said. "Now, off to bed. It's getting late for you to be up." he guided both girls to his bed.  
Dana did as she was told and she went to his bed and Ali went to his bed as well.  
He smiled and climbed in with them. "Good night, my dear," he said. He placed an arm around Dana and closed his eyes. Dana could not sleep. She was not in the arms of her beloveds. His arm around her made her sick and disgusted. Eventually she finally went to sleep. Ali couldn't sleep either. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with Donnie.  
When morning came, Ali found herself being dragged out of the tent. "Dana!" she yelled, fully awake.   
"What what is it Ali?" Said Dana worried and concerned for her friend.  
Nohotem's men were dragging her out of the tent.  
"What are you going to do with her?" Dana asked.  
"He wants some time alone with you, Dana," they told her. "She needs to be taken out for a while."  
"O-ok fine but please don't hurt her!" Said Dana now starting to cry.  
"You have our word," the men laughed.   
The chief's son patted Dana's head. "We're not going to be married, if I remember what you said, but you will do as I say."  
"Yes I will. You're right on that" said Dana as she just now looked at the ground.  
"Well, there are some clothes that need cleaning." He pointed to a pile of dirty clothes in the corner. "Get cleaning."  
"Ok" and that's all she said. She got right on it. She took the clothes and began to wash them in the river. Suddenly smoke bombs were bombarding the village. Dana looked back at the village. She quickly went back to the village she went to Ali. She got Ali untied and suddenly both girls were grabbed by someone. Dana and Ali both looked and it was the turtles. They had come to save them!  
"Dana!" Raph shouted.  
"Raph oh thank god it's you" she said.  
Leo and Raph came up to her. "Where's Ali," Donnie frantically asked.  
"She's right here safe and sound" Dana said as Ali was walking up to them.  
"Ali, are you ok?" Donnie asked.  
Ali smiled. "I'm fine. It's good to see you."  
"Let's get back home before they find us," Mikey said.  
So with that they went back to camp. Dana almost cried her eyes out after what happened there. She was not going to go out alone ever again. She just sat in a chair and thought long and hard about the events that transpired.  
"We'll be safe here, more than we ever were back there," Ali said, trying to reassure her friend.  
"So true Ali so true. I don't ever want to go back there ever again"  
Raph came in to check on Dana. "Are you ok?" He asked.  
"No I am not ok. Nohotem threatened to hurt Ali if I didn't do what he said and he choked Ali and grabbed me to by the neck and he......he touched me. I feel so wrong and violated" Dana said crying her eyes out tears steaming down her cheeks.  
Raph came close to her and ran his fingers through her hair. He leaned in and her. "You'll be ok now. I promise," he smiled.  
"Really? Are you sure?" Dana said now wiping her eyes and looked up at Raph.  
"I won't let anyone harm you," he said. He held her close.  
Dana just sighed and snuggled into Raph's chest wrapping her arms around him as he wrapped his arms around hers holding her tightly.  
Ali wandered the camp grounds. That's when Donnie came up to her. "Are you hurt?"  
She smiled at him. "No, I'm fine," she said. "Just trying to calm down."  
"No really are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yeah I'm alright I promise" Ali said to Donnie not looking at him.  
Donnie thought this was too obvious that something was bothering her. He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. Ali was surprised and shocked that Donnie did this. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him in close and put her head on his chest.  
"You'll be safe here," he said. "Promise."  
Ali just smiled at that and snuggled in deeper into the warmth of Donnie's arms.  
Donnie lifted Ali's face and gave her a slight his on the forehead. He wanted her to feel safe.  
Leo came in with Raph and Dana.   
"No one will dishonor you again, Dana." he said.  
"Ok Leo. I know you will protect me and keep me safe. Thank you Leo"  
He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Now it was his turn to be with her. He leaned in and kissed her. Leo leaned into the kiss, making her feel safe. He wanted her to be safe. Dana leaned into the kiss kissing him back. She started to kiss him a little roughly. Leo pulled away, smiling at her forcesiveness. Raph pulled her back and grabbed her lips with his again. Dana was loving it. Being kissed by them felt so wonderful to her. She kissed him back roughly too as well.  
While still in the kiss, Raph couldn't resist working small circles on her ribs again. He did so, leaning in more to her. Dana gasped at that. Starting to moan a little at his touch. He rubbed or massaged small circles into her ribs making her feel great. Ali sat quietly on Donnie's bed. She was cold and lonely.   
"Ali Ali where are you? What's wrong?" Donnie asked her as he appeared in his tent.  
She looked at him and turned away, rubbing her arms. "I'm just cold. I'll be fine."  
And with that Donnie once again grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap and into his arms warming her up. Ali was silent. She relaxed in his arms, feeling his warmth. Something about him made her feel all the more safe. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Meanwhile with Dana and Raph they broke apart and stopped kissing and Raph stopped rubbing circles in her ribs. They just looked at each other and Raph put his arms around Dana's shoulders walking away with her.  
The End


End file.
